Immortal
by Starfire-02
Summary: This is a oneshot Jonda fic based on the song My Immortal. please review


Note: I do not own x-men or Marvel comics. I also do not own the Evanescence song – My immortal.

A/N: This is a Jonda fic based on the Evanescence song – My immortal.

**Bold** are flashbacks

_Italics_ is the song

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda sat kneeled at the edge of his grave, rain falling evenly in small droplets around her, soaking her through to the skin, but without notice. A 'car crash' had killed him, everyone believed that, but she knew the truth.

**X-X-X**

**Wanda stood on the faded grey pavement waiting, John should be there soon, he had promised. A car came serving round the corner slowing when the owner saw Wanda. The car started to stop, but as though it had a mind of its own in started to accelerate. The car swerved uncontrollably and crashed into a strong metal pole beside the road.**

"**John!" Wanda screamed running towards the now smoking car**

**She reached the car and saw Johns unconscious body pinned in his seat by the steering wheel. She tried to move him but her attempts were futile. She saw fire begin to grow near the back of the car she knew it was hopeless. In a final attempt she hexed the steering wheel to release Johns body and dragged him out of the car. She threw him to the ground and fell on top of him protecting him with all her life. The explosion erupted into the sky sending metal fragments flying everywhere, but all Wanda was worried about was John. She half dragged half carried him to the xmen mansion in hope for their help.**

**X-X-X**

Her father had killed him. She knew he was angry about the fact his daughter dating one of his acolytes, but she never thought he would kill John. She had joined the xmen not long after they told her he was dead. They were gonna do it together anyway, now it was just her. She had avoided most people successfully all day, only Rogue had seen the tears in her eyes but when she tried to talk Wanda had ran, she had came to the grave. "You left me" she whispered staring at the dirt covered grave "you left me, you promised you wouldn't" She was angry now she tried to take it out on John's dead body but she wasn't mad at him, no she was mad at her father. She hated him; he had killed the one good thing in her life and now she had nothing left. She wasn't normally the sentimental type but right now nothing else mattered. The words came out in a hushed melodic tone.

"_I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,"_

**X-X-X**

**She came slowly down the stairs wearing an elegant deep crimson dress. It was their first date. John stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her; his face showed a shocked expression. He took her hand in his and led her to the waiting limousine.**

**They went to a beautiful fancy restaurant where they acted like a normal couple. It was only when the song came on that their act deserted them.**

"**May I have this dance?" he questioned holding out his hand**

**Wanda nodded and placed her hand lightly in his. The sound of Evanescence – My Immortal played softly through the speakers. The pair dance slowly around the empty floor their bodies press close to one another and their hands held tightly together. The restaurant stared at them in amazement before several other couples joined in the dancing. Wanda and John had started a trend, they smiled at each other and Wanda fell in closer placing her head lightly on his smooth chest.**

**X-X-X**

"_There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me."_

She sang the word softly of their song, the song they first danced to on their first date. The rain was falling heavier now. She felt a hand place itself on her left shoulder. She looked up and was met with the emerald green of Rogues eyes

"Come on lets go inside" she whispered in a genuinely caring voice

Another hand was placed on her other shoulder. She turned and saw the glowing red of Remys eyes

"We know you miss him, we do too but there is nothing you can do" he said not using any of his usual 'pet' names.

"We're sorry" Rogue put in helping Wanda to her feet

"There was nothing I could do" Wanda whispered looking back once as they walked towards the lightened mansion "there was nothing I could do"


End file.
